1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method for making an electron microscope grid, and particularly to a method for making a transmission electron microscope grid.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmission electron microscopy (TEM) is one of the most important techniques available for the detailed examination and analysis of the nano-structural characteristics of many materials. The TEM technique provides high resolution imaging and material analysis of thin specimens in the range of 0.01-0.2 microns (μm). In a conventional method for specimen preparation, a metal grid such as a copper or nickel grid covered by a porous organic membrane is provided, then evaporation is used to deposit an amorphous carbon film on the porous organic membrane. In practical application, when the size of an observed particle is less than 5 nanometers (nm), the amorphous carbon film can negatively impact TEM imaging.
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have a high Young's modulus, high thermal conductivity, and high electrical conductivity, a strong absorbability, among other properties, and are considered as being potentially ideal material for making TEM grids. However, there has been difficulty in applying CNTs in TEM grids.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for fabricating a TEM grid using a CNT film, wherein the TEM grid is conducive to acquiring better high resolution transmission electron microscopy images when the size of the observed structure is less than 5 nanometers.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present method for fabricating a TEM grid, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.